<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PHARMERCY ONE SHOT by SuperAvatar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283883">PHARMERCY ONE SHOT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAvatar/pseuds/SuperAvatar'>SuperAvatar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, One Shot, POV Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Pharmercy Appreciation Week, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Sad, Siblings Fareeha "Pharah" Amari &amp; Jesse McCree, Team Talon (Overwatch), Trauma, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAvatar/pseuds/SuperAvatar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time writing Pharmercy but got this idea and wanted to really write it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been getting a lot of comments and votes. Thank you guys so much!!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fareeha loses her arms and struggles to accept her new reality. Angela feels hopeless and doesn't know how to help her wife.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first PHARMERCY sorry if it sucks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THIRD POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Asleep covered by white blanket up to the waist and sleeping in an upright position. It had been a week since the accident but Angela suspects that it may be the shock and toll her body took. Needing the rest to restore the needed energy and lost sleep. Although she suspects it's shock or the need of rest, she still wanted more answers. <em> Why didn't her Caduceus staff work? Why didn't the applied nanobioligy do the trick? Was Fareeha beyond saving? No she still had a steady heartbeat. She'll make it. She's strong.</em> Fareeha had shown no signs of waking up but still Angela stayed by her side. Dr Ziegler running on nothing but coffee and the same energy bar for almost a week. And her rising stress levels didn't help much. She just wanted to see Fareeha's smile, no matter how big or small. Just a real smile from her. </p><p>"You need to get some sleep Angela." Jesse spoke from the door where he leaned his shoulder against the door frame. "I don't need sleep, I need answers." Jesse sighed. This has been the same answer for a week now. "Winning ?" Tracer asked zipping down the hall ending next to the outlaw. "No." Crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed the doctor then the patient. "Do it." Tracer encouraged him as he stayed silent with slight concern visible on his face she then took off again. "Listen doc. I know you're worried, we all are. But this isn't how she'd want you to spend your time. You have to get some sleep. " With a finality in his tone Tracer reappeared with a pillow under her left arm and a blanket in her left hand. "I even brought you a pillow and a blanket." Smiling as she held the pillow and blanket out to the doctor. "Thank you Tracer, Jesse." Angela sighed knowing very well Fareeha would be upset about her staying awake and not getting sleep. </p><p>-next day-</p><p>Finally her mind seemed to be progressing. From stumbling around hazed and unclear thoughts to finally feeling herself get her footing and be able to get her thoughts straight. Her eyes stayed shut while she yawned. With a long inhale she opened her eyes seeing a dark room. Nothing but the twilight lighting the room. The sun not far away from showing it's face again. Looking over at the wall following the beeping sound. Beep... beep...beep. Her stomach felt queasy and an unsettling feeling in her gut. Looking down unable to wiggle her fingers. Pulling her hands out from under the white sheet. Her heart stopped or maybe the exact opposite. "Wha- whe- who ?" </p><p>A sudden loud and faster beeping made her panic. The ringing of her ears and thumping of her head returned. Her breathing was uneven and rapid. An unforgettable scene flashing in her mind. <em>Kids frightened beyond reason hidden in some kind of Overwatch suit... "Fereeha stay with me." Angela! What happened to her? Is she okay? </em></p><p>The loud and fast beeping woke the swiss doctor. Seeing Fareeha awake frozen staring at her hands her chest rising and falling faster than it should. Rushing over and softly placing her in Fareeha's cold cybernetic hands. "Fareeha. <em>Mein liebling</em> it's me." Leaning her hip against the bed as she neared the soldier. Seeing the pale hands on her new royal blue hands with yellow spots where her ligaments and knuckles once was. Slowly looking up Fareeha saw tired yet happy eyes. "Angela ?" Confusion warped her brain, she could remeber the ringing of her ears and scared children but other than that it was a blur. "What happened ?" Panic had filled her voice as dark brown eyes searched the room. "You... You don't remember ?" Her heart fell to her stomach, she didn't want to tell Fareeha while she was in a state of panic. "No. What happened ?" Repeating her question as she looked at her wife puzzled. "Wait where's my ring ?" Now searching her hand more specifically as she spoke. "Right here." Holding out the ring to show Fareeha who sighed relieved. But the scratches on the ring was new. Frowning as she stared at the ring trying to remember what happened. Reaching out for the glass of water she turned to Fareeha. "Here have some water." Holding out the cup to the soldier. Fareeha stared at the cup then her hands for a moment then reached out to take the glass. But as she took ahold of the glass her grip was too strong shattering it. Angela pulled back letting the water and glass fall on her boots and floor. "Angela ! I'm so sorry. I- I didn't know- my grip..." Fareeha looked down ashamed. "It's okay." With a reassuring smile she placed a slightly wet hand on a tan cheek. Fareeha leaned into the touch of her lovers pale hand. "I could've hurt you." Fareeha whispered but Angela didn't mind her. She knew there'd have to be some training done to control her prosthetics. "I... I should get some rest. Same for you." Fareeha said glancing down at her feet. "Yeah okay." Placing a kiss to her forehead then stepped back the sound of crushed glass caught her attention. <em>After I clean this up.</em> </p><p>-week later-</p><p>A week had past and Angela could sense something was wrong. Fareeha was distant and clossed off. Where she'd usually be insisting on cuddles and hugs she was rejecting and avoiding them. She wanted so badly to help her wife but knew better than shoving help down someone's throat. Once again she was standing at the door watching as Fareeha stared at her hands forgetting about the world around her. "She'll come around." Jesse spoke softly behind the doctor. "I hope so." It pained her that she couldn't help her wife, she couldn't hold her and she couldn't talk to her. The doctor herself felt sad and hopeless. She wanted Fareeha to hold her close and tell her that she'd get through this, that she'd find that hope again. She felt selfish wanting comfort from someone who just lost their arms. So she had decided to keep to herself and be strong for Fareeha. If their relationship made it through the fall of overwatch it could make it through this for sure. "Why don't you go freshen up. I'll keep her company." The cowboy offered with a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I won't be long." Angela assured. "Take your time." He didn't ask her and she knew it. </p><p>Slowly approaching the soldier the only noise was the rowels at the bottom of his boot. "Hey there kid." Jesse sat on the visitors chair lighting a cigar. "Oh, hey Jesse." Lowering her hands into her lap as she looked over at the man who had been like family ever since she could remember. "How ya feeling ?" He exhaled a puff of smoke while his cigar hung from his lips. Looking back at her hands then up at him. "I don't know." With an exhale she leaned back into her pillows. "Wanna talk 'bout it ?" His eyes watched her every move, looking for a sign of improvement on accepting her new form but it didn't seem to be much of a difference since last week. She was hesitant and almost afraid of her new arms. "What's there to talk about ?" He could hear the sadness in her voice and see it in her eyes. "It will get better. I promise you that kid." He gave her a soft smile, reassuring her. "I don't know about this one." Her voice was just below a whisper. </p><p>"Want me to go ?" Jesse asked looking at the girl- woman he had grown to love and respect. Not just because she's an Amari but because she always worked hard to achieve her goal and reach it. Never unnecessarily arrogant about it but as humble as she could be. Even after her mom passed she kept fighting. "No." Fareeha didn't want to sound needy but she was tired of being alone. For some reason she didn't want Angela to see her like this, she knew Angela was struggling but she couldn't bring herself to hug and comfort her. Mccree sat back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest. "Got some music with you ?" Fareeha asked to which Jesse chuckled. "Always prepared when you're around." He gave her a playful smirk but she didn't respond as usual, she just hummed grateful. </p><p>Angela stood underneath the water spraying from the shower head. She couldn't wait to take a shower at home again. This abandoned offsite Overwatch base was making her nostalgic but not the good kind. Apparently Winston kept the place in check while living here. Placing her hands over eatch other on the wall leaning her head against the back of her hand for cushioning. The water flowed down her back with silent tears falling from her eyes. <em>I need to stay strong. I have to be strong for Fareeha.</em> With an exhale she stood stood up and splashed her face then closed the taps stopping the water from flowing.<em> Let's do this. I can do this. </em> Pulling the towel from the hanger then drying herself she got lost her thoughts more than twice. Finishing up taking her time and when she was finally done she thought for a moment.<em> Maybe if I take Fareeha home she'll be more comfortable. Maybe she'll progress better in the comfort of home. Maybe she'll even feel better just being home. I'll just have to check her vitals and everything then we can head home. </em></p><p>Approaching the med bay Angela stopped at the sound of music. And soft singing, <em>that's Fareeha singing</em>. A deep western voice overpowered her lovers voice. <em>And of course Mccree</em>. A smile made it's way to her face as she continued down the hall. Stopping at the door when she saw Jesse laid back into his seat with his hands behind his head with his hat next to him and Fareeha sitting on the bed cross legged with closed eyes now humming the tune. She didn't move waiting until one of them spotted her. Mccree was the first to spot her, he motioned her inside pointing at Fareeha who seemed to have calmed a bit. "This has been her favorite ever since she heard it." He whispered to the doctor. Angela recognized the humming from her lover. She would often hum it at home when reading or doing chores and sometimes in the shower after a long day. Fareeha opened her eyes when the song ended spotting her wife looking at her with eyes filled with love and adoration. "Glad I could finally hear the song." Angela smiled softly at her wife. "It's beautiful." Her comment surprised Fareeha, Angela wasn't a big fan of country music. She nodded even though Angela had her back turned to Fareeha as she searched for the necessary equipment to take her vitals. When Angela approached Fareeha she sat still. So still that if her chest wasn't moving Angela would think she was dead.</p><p>The drive home was quiet the only thing heard was the noises outside the car mostly Jesse on his hover bike. Fareeha walked to the back to open the back door but her grip was too strong breaking the handle. Cursing in her native tongue as she stared at the crushed handle in her hand. "No worries, I got it." Jesse assured getting off his bike and opening the door from the other side. Once again frozen in her spot she could hear her thoughts loud and clear. <em>I'm a monster. I break everything I touch. Oh no... What if Angela stops loving me? What if I hurt her? What if--</em> "Let's get you inside." Soft hands on her shoulders pulled her out of her rampaging thoughts. "Yeah." Letting herself be guided by her wife all the way to the living room. "I'll be back in two weeks. I've got some business to take care of." Jesse said placing a hand in each ones shoulders. He gave Fareeha a soft smile and Angela a reassuring smile. "Thank you Jesse." Both women spoke in unison. Chuckling he closed the door behind him. </p><p>-week later-</p><p>
  <em>"I can't wait to see this museum." Fareeha said excited as she hugged Angela from behind holding her around the waist their fingers interwined. "You've been to multiple Overwatch museums how is this one different ?" The swiss doctor giggeld at the childish excitement her wife had. "Because now I get to brag about how much I know, with you." A playful smirk covered her face as she placed a kiss on Angela's neck. "Mom look it's Mercy." A kid behind them caught their attention. Although he was pointing into the exhibit it was only second nature to answer to the name. The girl turned clearly searching for something of her own when her eyes landed on the women in front of her it looked like her eyes would pop out of her skull. "It's Pharah and Mercy." She whisper yelled jumping up and down tugging at her brothers shirt. "Where ?" When he turned and saw where she was pointing and had the same expression. "Kids don't stare." The mom said a faint blush visible. "It's okay ma'am." Fareeha turned and kneeled down to their height while Angela kept a hand on her shoulder. "Hi there, my name is Fareeha Amari and this is the world renowned Doctor Angela Amari Ziegler. What's your names ?" A small smile formed on her face as the young siblings stared in awe. "Basil." He stood up straight saluting her. "Laila." Laila copied the action Basil did. Fareeha stood up now towering tall over the small family. "It's an honor." Fareeha said saluting the kids. "Nice to meet you dr Ziegler." Laila held her hand out to the doctor. "It's a pleasure." She gently shook the girls small hand. "I'm Basil." He held his hand up with a small blush. "Nice to meet you Basil, I'm Angela." The mother smiled at her kids they finally got to meet their favorite heroes. A dream come true. Fareeha looked at the mother and held her hand out. "I don't know much about parenting but I'm sure you're a great mother." Fareeha said to which Angela nodded. "Zara, and thank you so much." Her smile was small yet bright in her eyes. "Anytime." It was clear to the mother that the doctor was more comfortable in this situation and the soldier was a little out of her element but appreciated the effort nonetheless. "Next !" Walking hand in hand with her wife to get searched then head inside. Both turned around waving at the kids who was squealing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, oh, oh remeber this one ?" If Angela didn't know Fareeha she could've easily mistaken her for another child from a far. "Mein liebling, these are easy." They made a little game out of their visit. Every time the soldier got the details correct the doctor promised any reward she wanted, ice cream, a marathon of movies Fareeha liked but Angela didn't necessary enjoy them that much. So Fareeha being the soldier she is didn't back down from this challenge. Standing behind her wife with arms over her shoulder Angela held a light yet firm grip on the tan biceps. They didn't move they stood in a way they could see everything so they could stand still in each others arms. After finishing one side of the museum they went and sat down. Fareeha had her arms around her lovers waist with their fingers intertwined once again. "Alright before we continue, I'm thirsty. Do you want anything ?" Fareeha asked standing up from her seat where Angela smiled shaking her head. "I'll get you something anyway." Fareeha said cupping pale cheeks and placing a chaste kiss on her lips and although it was short the passion was undoubtedly there. Angela giggled standing up following her wife. Walking to the little shop Fareeha had her arm around the doctors shoulder with their fingers loosely interwined. Stopping in the line seeing a group of kids. "Fareeha ! Angela !" Basil called excitedly. "My friends don't believe me they say you don't know me." Basil said with a pout making the woman smile and kneel to his height. Laila next to him with the same pout. "Always remember, it doesn't matter what other people say or think. As long as you tell the truth you don't have to worry about whether it's true or not." Angela gave them a smile. Fareeha leaned a little closer. "I could carry you over to your mother so everyone sees I know me." She winked at the two kids who had smiles so bright it could split their faces in half. Basil jumped on her back and Laila into her arms. Chuckling amused at the two she stood up with ease then started to walk to Zara. The kids all gasped, shared oohs and aahs and loud whispering between each other. She could see the smirk on Laila's face making her smile too. The mother's face was red with embarrassment her face screaming 'kids what are you doing'. "Mom now everyone saw we know Fareeha and Angela Amari." Basil called excitedly as the soldier passed the kids. Fareeha was about to say something when a loud whistling caught her attention. As a soldier she knew that whistling all too well. "Oh no." Fareeha felt her heart drop. Rushing back to the group of six kids. "Everyone take cover !" Fareeha yelled along with Angela. Bending down and wrapping her arms around the kids trying to shield them seconds later Fareeha stood over everyone her arms around the kids in a tight group hug with her shielding them all she could. A loud ear piercing bang rang through the museum. Kids and parents alike yelling. Fareeha could feel the glass falling some scratching her skin and others just falling over her. Making her pull Angela tighter. When it was quiet she lifted her head looking at the kids. The seemed fine just startled. Fareeha dusted the bits of glass off Angela. "Fareeha !" Basil and Laila looking up at her. "Where's your mom ?" Fareeha asked searching for somewhere the kids could hide safely. "I don't know." Basil said his voice shaky. <strong>Reinhardt's suit!</strong> Standing up pushing the siblings in with the rest of the group. "You kids follow Mercy, okay. She's taking you to cover. Reinhardts suit of armor." The soldier pointed out to the doctor where to head. "Hold hands everyone and follow Mercy don't stop unless she tells you to." She ordered watching them walk over the rubble and shattered glass. Talon men approached from in front. "Kids keep going." She ordered as she launched herself at the men hitting one unconscious grabbing his gun and shooting the other down. Aiming a head and throwing the gun at the glass around his suit to free the suit. Fareeha faught of more approaching agents. Angela was trying with everything she could to pull the heavy metal off it's place then let all the kids huddle up. Finally it fell to the ground with loud clattering. "Stay in here no matter what you hear or think." She placed the armor over them letting them hide behind the wall furthest from the commotion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Getting lost with the agents she didn't know which way to head. "Angela !" Calling her wife as she ran into dust and rubble. An overwhelming amout of red lasers headed towards the blonde. "Fareeha !" Her lover's voice rang panicked right before gun shots. "I'm coming." Rushing blindly through the rubble bumping into a Talon agent bumping him to the ground. Grabbing his gun and hitting him unconscious spotting lazers through the dust then following it. After tirelessly fighting off agents trying to not shoot and avoid shooting afraid of hurting civilians. Punching a guy to the ground kicking him through the face knocking him out about to turn around when she bumped into someone else. "Fareeha." Her racing heart slowed for a moment. Both their faces were covered in dust. Fareeha had sweat running down her face cleaning some of the dust causing clean stains. "Habibti. You're okay." Wrapping her in a bear hug with a kiss to dusty lips then pulled away. "This is the best I could get." Angela held up a medic kit. "Where are the kids ?" Fareeha asked looking at her urgently. "I put them in Rainhardts suit." If the situation wasn't this serious Angela would've laughed at the thought but was interrupted by gun shots flying past them. "Idiots." Fareeha growled as she covered Angela much to the doctors disagreement. "Stay behind me. We need the medic alive." Fareeha said taking the doctors free hand running towards the bullets direction. Once she spotted red visors. "There." Fareeha pointed at the two to the far right. Running to the one of the far left tackling him to the ground making everyone turn to them. Holding the unconscious agent up as a shield from bullets while walking to the rest throwing him onto the closest agent then taking the rest down. When she was done she could see the dust settling a bit. Angela standing in all her glory with three unconscious agents at her feet. Fareeha smiled proud of her wife. "Somebody help please !" Both whipped their heads in the direction of the man. Taking her wifes hand the soldier ran to the source. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A teenager trapped under rubble gasping for air. There weren't many to help. "What's your name ?" Angela asked jumping into action. "Leon, I'm Mat." The father answered with clear worry and panic. "Hello Leon I'm Ange- Mercy." She didn't wear the name as proud as she always did but it did distract most people from their panicked thoughts. "Pharah see if you can see where his body is most." Nodding she kneeled down trying to figure out where the safer side is to lift the rubble. "Alright everyone this side." She didn't even bother to sound polite, her soldier mindset had taken over. "On three we all lift." Fareeha said as the four people got their grips. "One... Two... Three." Everyone groaned their muscles straining under the weight but pushed through letting the rubble fall next to Leon. "Mat hold here." Almost falling to his knees to support the doctor. "I'm going to check for more survivors." Fareeha said placing a kiss to her wife's cheek and squeeze her shoulder gently then rushed off into the settling dust. "As she went deeper into the dust groans of pain become more clear. Finally arriving at a couple. The man had glass in his side. "One three I'll pull." The woman said taking a hold of the glass. "No stop !" Fareeha yelled to which both froze. "Whatever you do don't take it out." She said going over to his side. "Ma'am can you walk ?" The soldier asked scanning the woman for injuries. "Yes." She nodded. "Good let's get him outside so the medics can help." Fareeha went to his side and helped him up gently lifting him to stand. Letting most of his weight on her they headed to the neon sign flashing 'exit'. On the way they got a few more people some in shape to walk others not. Letting the people help each other she ran back into the rubble searching for the kids. "Basil !" Cupping her mouth creating a micro phone to yell louder. "Laila !" Her voice sounded like an empty ocho. "Zara !" A faint 'here' sounded through the almost clear room. Following the sound she saw a pole through her lungs just below her heart. "Zara." Kneeling to her side to inspect and see if she could do something. "Tell my babies I love them." Her voice was shaky and weak. "No you're going to tell them yourself." Ripping a piece of her shirt and placing it around the pole trying to stop the bleeding. "Please they need their mother." It was unlike the soldier to get emotional, but she herself had lost her mother and she knew the pain and sorrow. "Zara stay with me." Fareeha almost yelled at her. "Fareeha !" Angela's voice rang through the room. Angela found her wife kneeled next to Zara with tears falling from her face. "Fareeha I'm sorry she's gone. There's nothing we can do. There are other people that might be alive." Angela said kneeling next to her. "But they need their mother." Fareeha said with desperation in her eyes. "I know. But we might lose more parents if we stay focused on those we can't help." Angela wanted to cry too but she was too focused on finding people. Fareeha nodded standing up trying to get herself together. "The gaurd says everyone is outside. All that's missing is the kids." Angela said as they rushed to the kids. "There it is !" A man's voice rang through the museum. "Grab it." Fareeha looked at Angela then pointed to where the kids are taking off into the direction of the men. Seeing them stealing something. Rushing out of her spot running at the red. "You killed innocent people !" She yelled punching the mans mask so hard her flesh split at her knuckles but the adrenaline pumping kept her from feeling the pain. "You're monsters." She flipped the man on her back over then picked him up flinging him into his fellow agent. She was hit in the head from the side causing her vision to blur but she didn't let that stop her. Jumping at the red line on his face she tackled him to the ground and hit him with his gun. Another man approached her but the sound of crushing glass alerted her. Lunging up at the man hitting him through the face splitting the flesh around her other knuckles. When it was clear of agents she rushed back to Angela who was rushing in to get the injured kids. "Come on kids." A field medic guided them outside as Angela searched for more victoms. But she couldn't find any. Reaching her wife then held her hand out for her to take. "Your hands." Angela gasped lifting them to inspect. "We can check outside." Rushing outside just in time as more foundation gave in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Angela tried to wipe the dry blood with the little bit of supplies left. "Habibti, I'm fine." Fareeha said pulling out of her grip and cupped her cheeks stroking her dirty face. Leaning down placing a passionate kiss as arms wrapped around her neck. Slowly pulling out of the kiss for air leaning their heads against each other. "You'd think we're used to this." Fareeha said with a smile on her face still holding her wife close. "I love you so much, mein liebling." Angela said kissing her again. "I love you so much more, habibti." A playful smile spread on her face but both woman were blown away by the love and honesty eaches eyes held. "Mercy where is my mom ?" Basil asked looking up at Angela. The look the lovers shared made the boy stand back. "No." He shook his head in disbelief. "What ?" Laila asked concerned and scared. "Mom !" Basil ran into the building crying. Laila took off after her brother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No wait !" Trying to grab them but Fareeha failed. "I'm going after them." She placed a quick kiss on her lips and ran back. As her bloody beaten hands left her wifes her body felt cold. Shaking it off as she ran following the sound of crying and screaming. "Mom !" Laila cried. "Please wake up." Basil begged holding her hand. "Fareeha help her please." Laila begged causing her to sigh and kneel next to them. "I tried. I really did." Fareeha said trying to stop the tears but failed. "Why are you crying ? You have to help her." Basil almost yelled at her. Basil saw the bloody shirt around the pole realising it's the soldiers. "You left her here !" He yelled angrily at her. Fareeha couldn't speak she remembered her own rage and sorrow after losing her mom. "This is your fault !" He yelled pointing at Fareeha his finger in her face. "Please I didn't -" An menacing chuckle caught their attention. "Boohoo the soldier failed." Widowmaker appeared making Fareeha grit her teeth. "You ! You killed my mother and now these innocent childrens mother !" Red covered her vision as she lunged hitting her to the ground. Kicking her wind out and jumped up Widow aimed at Fareeha but missed when she jumped up shooting the soldier in the side. Falling to the ground groaning. "Blow them up." Widowmaker said as she shot a grapple up lifting the herself out of the building. Getting up pushing through the pain lifting a table to use as cover while the kids ran but he shot at her hitting her in the shoulder and arm. "Agh ! Damn ! Oof." Falling back but again getting up as fast as she could. She'd already lost feeling in her left arm from all the bullets. Trying her best to keep the table up but when a ticking noise caught her attention she grabbed the table to cover the kids from the blast. Running as fast as she could a loud ear piercing ringing filled her ears and her head thumping obnoxiously loud. Falling unconscious on the floor with wood pieces stuck through her arm or what's left of it. </em>
</p><p><em>"Fareeha please stay with me." Angela's voice was distant but her face was near and blurry. "Angela." Her voice was scratchy and below a whisper. "Love yo..." She didn't even have the strength to say those three words. Her eyelids grew heavier unable to keep them open. "Fareeha stay with me." Angela cried as she begged her wife to stay with her.</em>

Sitting up on the couch in a cold sweat and tears streaming down her face. Looking down at her hands she felt her heart breaking once more. <em> I couldn't save her…</em>

</p><p> -week later-</p><p>Another week had passed. Fareeha had been drinking with straws and only drinking protein shakes. She was restless and had little sleep. She didn't touch the plates, cutlery, cups and she even avoided doorknobs anything that she could break. And it worried the doctor, <em>when was she going to try and go to therapy or ask some advice or help?</em> Fareeha was sat outside on the porch staring at the night skies. Angela stood in the doorway admiring her wife's physique. It was strange seeing her wife with cybernetic prosthetics but she still loved her endlessly becuase of who she is not what she is. Fareeha could feel the pair of eyes in her but didn't say or do anything. </p><p>A few hours had passed and neither had moved. The soldier could feel herself growing tired trying to suppress her emotions so she stood up and turned to her wife. "I... Um I want to take a bath. But I'm afraid of breaking the taps... again." Angela nodded with a soft smile. "I'll hande that." Fareeha could see her wife was tired and worried. But she didn't know how to be there for her. Afraid she'll hurt her more. Walking to their bedroom to try and get comfortable wear but the photos next to her bed caught her attention. </p><p>A picture of Overwatch before everything went south, a picture of her and Angela's first kiss thanks to Tracer being sneaky, another of her and Angela on their honeymoon and lastly one of their wedding with the Overwatch agents side by side. Angela finished filling the tub when she walked out she saw Fareeha staring at the photos next to her bed, their first kiss photo reflected the soldiers face. Angela could see the pain in her eyes. "I remember our fifth date. I was so nervous I remember accidentally breaking my chopsticks." Fareeha spoke softly. Angela smiled at her wife. "I remember that. I remember that kiss. You asked my permission although I told you to not ask if you could show affection. But I understood, you were never the touchy feely type." Angela smiled remembering how Fareeha had asked permission for any and everything, asked to hold her hand, asked to hug her, asked to kiss her and asked to cuddle her. But a year later it all had changed, Fareeha couldn't stop cuddling, never stopped with gentle kisses, never stopped the bear hugs and always tried to hold her close when and wherever. But only Angela had that privileges she stayed hesitant with other people. This Fareeha cold and distant the doctor didn't recognize her. "I'm going to go clean up." Fareeha walked to the bathroom and Angela nodded heading to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. </p><p>Fareeha took of her shirt accidentally ripping it. <em>Great I'm gonna need a new wardrobe sooner or later.</em> She had ripped every shirt she took off. When she was finally done undressing she stepped into the bathtub. And like every other night she was hesitant of putting her cybernetic hands in the water. She sat staring at her royal blue and yellow lower arms and hands. Slowly lowering them into the water but she couldn't feel the water. Clenching her jaw biting back tears. Holding her other hand slowly running her right thumb over her left palm but she didn't feel it. 

Forgetting her book in the room Angela walked back to get it but stopped when she saw Fareeha slouched over holding her hand. Pressing harder into her palms hoping she'd feel it but she didn't. Angela felt her heart breaking once again. With slow and unsteady movements she placed her hands against each other closing her left hand now holding her right hand. When she didn't feel the touch she pulled away covering her mouth. <em>I will never be able to feel again. Never be able to feel Angela again. Her touch when we hold hands. Never feel her body reacting to my touch when we make love, I won't be able to do any of</em>- A muffled choked sob escaped her lips. <em>Will she even look at me the same?</em>Closing her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling but it was senseless. Angela felt her own tears welling up. When Fareeha let out another choked sob she walked over to her. Kneeling down next to the bathtub. "<em>Mein liebling</em>." Angela looked at her lover. Fareeha looked over with glossy heartbroken dark eyes meeting sad blue eyes. "<em>Habibti.</em>" Fareeha let her tears fall but held her mouth closed afraid of what would come after that. Angela stood of her knees and wrapped her arms around Fareeha laying her cheek on her tan shoulder. Fareeha sat frozen then leaned her head to the side now resting it on Angela's shoulder. Fareeha could feel drops of water running down her back and she immediately knew it was Angela.</p><p>After staying like that for almost an hour, the water cold and no longer steaming. "What happens now ?" Fareeha asked her voice soft and raspy from crying. Angela lifted her head and looked at Fareeha confused. "What do you mean ?" Her eyebrow was slightly raised. "What happens when you stop loving me ?" Angela froze, she could hear the vulnerability in her voice. "I will never stop loving you Fareeha Amari. Why would you ever -" Realisation struck the doctor. "You think I mind this ?" Angela asked lacing her fingers with Fareeha's. "I'm a monster Angela. I break everything I touch." Fareeha said looking at her lover hoping to find nothing but love and honesty and as always it's all she could find. "You're not a monster Fareeha. All you need to do is learn to control your new cybernetic limbs. No one ever said this would be easy." Angela said cupping her lovers cheek. "No one ever said it would be this hard." Her voice broke as she spoke looking into honest blue eyes. "That's why I'm here. Let me help you… please." Blue eyes begged dark brown eyes. "How could you help me without getting hurt ?" Fareeha asked to which Angela smiled. "Trust."  </p><p>Angela took ahold of her lovers hand then looked into those brown eyes she had fell in love with so many years ago. Fareeha nodded to which Angela lifted her royal blue hand slowly guiding her hand to her cheek. When her hand was placed now cupping the pale cheek while Angela stroked her thumb over her yellow knuckles. Fareeha tried her best to feel the heat of her lover's face but she couldn't. Breaking down again not moving her eyes from her hand. "Fareeha ?" Angela looked at her concerned. "I can't... feel... you." Fareeha spoke through sobs. Angela sighed placing a hand on her cheek moving it to her neck. "We'll find other ways. I promise." Angela assured to which Fareeha just nodded focusing on nothing else. Not the cold water, not the tears falling from her eyes, just focused on the blue eyes in front of her with a soft hand placed in her neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Damage dealer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fareeha can't help but swoon over her girlfriend even when losing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed writing ny first Pharmercy and decided on continue with little Pharah and Mercy one shots.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third pov</strong>
</p><p>Panting as she leaned against the wall waiting for to the perfect moment to sneek a peak. "Jesse !" Pharah called looking at the walls behind her. Struggling to spot him. Running to a closer wall slamming a shoulder against the wall as he leaned out of the line of fire. "Where's Hana ?" Jesse asked trying to spot his other team mate. "I don't know. I think they got her." Pharah exhaled with a huff staring at the roof. She tried to look over the obstacles again. "We just gotta hit em where it hurts." He said with a sharp exhale as he held his gun up ready for combat. "Right." With a determined look on her face she jumped out behind the wall and yelled dramatically as she fired. A flash of blue caught her eye and the defeated beeping on her jacket made her groan. "Gotcha luv." Tracer giggled jumping behind a wall. "They got me." Pharah sighed throwing her hands up. "Stand aside kid. You've failed to bring justice." Jesse said running past her only to get stopped with the same defeated beeping sound. Genji chuckled rushing out of sight. "Really man ! In the back ?" Jesse called offended. "These people are unbelievable." Pharah sighed as they stood waiting for another beeping to signal they could start again. Searching for her team Hana spotted the two. "Here you- wait did you guys die already ?" She asked now next to them. "Yeah well Genji- he hit me in the back." Jesse said with a frown pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. "Tracer came out of nowhere." Pharah defended. Hana just shook her head in a disapproving manner. "Wha- " Pharah got cut of when their vests flashed green signaling they could go on. "Let's do this." Hana said running for cover along with the two. Jesse saved Hana from Genji landing a shot first. Pharah spotted Tracer and shot her pumping her fist in victory. "Ha- justice is served." Pharah smirked. Hana's vest beeped in defeat. As Jesse turned his vest beeped in defeat. Right before Pharah could spot the threat her vest beeped. "Justice rains from above." Mercy said giggling from her spot on the bridge on their left. "Kids these days." Jesse shook his head amused then walked away finding cover before his vest beeped again. "That was hot." Pharah said starting at her girlfriend with a grin. "Honestly." Hana looked at her team mate amused. "Well done <em>habibti</em>." Pharah called pointing at her girlfriend with a proud smile. "Thanks <em>mein liebling</em>." Mercy smiled with a small unseen blush. "She's still your enemy." Hana said shoving Phara towards cover. "She's still hot." She said while waving at her girlfriend who blew a kiss with a smile. </p><p>Sitting outside a restaurant everyone having a drink. "You did really good doc." Jesse said to which she smiled. "Yeah. That last round you ruled." Pharah said praising her lover. "But it was still an unfair advantage." Hana said glaring at Tracer and Genji. "Why ?" Mercy asked acting innocent. "You had a girl who can time travel and a cyborg ninja on your side." Hana threw her hands up as Pharah and Jesse nodded in agreement. "Hey it's actually unfair to us 'cause you could easily spot us." Tracer defended. "You covered up. We couldn't see you." Jesse pointed at Tracer. "We fought with honor and won fairly." Genji said to which Pharah raised an eyebrow. "You didn't- alright we're not going into this. It was a fun game." She smiled rubbing her angel's arms wrapping her arms around her. "You're just sore you lost." Angela said earning a gasp from the other team. "Angela !" Fareeha couldn't stop her smile. "We'll accept our loss when they stop cheating." Hana said pointing at the two others in the dotor's team. "Want to try again ?" Genji asked with a confident tone in his voice. "You really don't have to worry about them though." Pharah said making everyone except Angela look at her. "The real damage dealer here is the doctor." Fareeha said with a kiss on a pale shoulder to which she giggled. "This is my only chance to hurt someone without hurting someone." Angela shrugged to which Fareeha smiled pressing a kiss to her neck. "As long as you enjoy yourself." Fareeha said making Angela smile more. "Hey. We're in your team." Jesse said pointing between them. "Yeah. What about our fun ?" Hana asked to which Fareeha shrugged. "Another game ?" Tracer asked to which everyone nodded in agreement. "I think there were some kids who wanted to play. We can get bigger teams." Hana said but Tracer just smirked. "Using kids as bait." Shaking her head with a playful dissapointed face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's short but I thought it's really cute</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Irresistible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <h4>Summary: Angela wakes up late on her day off. Fareeha wakes up early to do some house chores. </h4>
<h4></h4>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Angela pov</em>
</p><p>The sun started to annoy me. I pulled the covers over my face but it failed to block the bright light. I sighed rolling over on my back yawning stretching my arm over my head and pointing my toes as I stretched. I kept my eyes closed as I threw my arm to the other side to see if Fareeha was there. Not feeling anything I groaned opening one eye. "Of course." I yawned then smiled to myself. No matter how hard Fareeha tried she just couldn't sleep late. It was against her nature. She would stay for cuddles but she'd be awake while I slept. I looked over to check for the time when I spotted a cup of steaming coffee. Looking over at the time I smiled. Fareeha would always bringing coffee after ten hours of sleep. And seeing as it was twelve I knew I'd slept for about ten hours. Digging my hand into the mattress I lifted myself into a sitting posting crossing my legs reaching out for the coffee. When I sat in silence I could hear music in the distance. Probably dancing while doing the dishes or something. I smiled taking another sip of my coffee.</p><p>I stood up stretching out again then started to make my way out. Grabbing my silk robe on my way out. I passed the kitchen putting the cup in the sink. The music got louder as I neared the back door. I could hear Fareeha singing to the music. Wearing baggy sweatpants that hung dangerously low on her adonis belt. Her old- or rather my old baggy shirt had shrunk now sitting a little tight around her chest and arms but still hung somewat loose around her torso.</p><p> </p><p>    <em>Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile</em><br/><em>I just follow your scent, you can just follow my smile</em><br/><em>All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine</em><br/><em>Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind</em><br/><em>You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon</em><br/><em>I didn't come for a fight but I will fight 'till the ending</em><br/><em>And this will not be a battle, might not turn out okay</em><br/><em>You know you look so Seattle but you feel so LA</em></p><p>She was busy with the washed laundry hanging it up. Swaying her hips and playing air guitar as she walked back to the basket to get more clothes to hang up. I couldn't ask for anything or anyone better. Her love is unlike anything you'd ever think. Her heart pure gold and her soul so amazing.</p><p>
  <em>I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Too many war wounds and not enough wars</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You know I give my love a f-f-f-four letter name</em>
</p><p>Playing air drums before bending over to get some clothes swaying her hips causing her shirt to lift exposing her back. She pulled out a shirt and flapping it before reaching down for clothes pin. Dramatically walking back to the washing line to hang the shirt. As she hung the shirt her shirt lifted showing the lower abs. I bit my lip at the sight. She's not just beautiful but fucking hot too.</p><p>
  <em>And I love the way you hurt me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's irresistible, yeah</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I love the way, I love the way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I love the way you hurt me, baby</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I love the way, I love the way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I love the way you hurt me, baby</em>
</p><p>Singing closing her eyes and spinning around playing more air guitar. As she walked back to the basket still over dramatically. She reached down once again swayed her hips causing her shirt to lift again. Quickly standing up flipping her hair back in motion now leaning back as she sang. Now reaching up to pin the pants causing the shirt to lift more. I could watch her all day.</p><p>
  <em>You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I breathe you in, but honey I don't know what you're doing to me</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Mon chéri but the truth catches up with us eventually</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Try to say live, live and let live</em>
  <br/>
  <em>But I'm no good, good at lip service</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Except when they're yours, mi amor</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm coming for you and I'm making war</em>
</p><p>Biting her lip as she furiously played her air guitar still singing passionately to the lyrics. I smiled at her. She always put so much passion in everything especially music. I could feel the love filling my chest. This woman is the best thing to ever happen to me. I wouldn't ask for anything or anyone else.&lt;</p><p><em>And I still love the way I hurt you</em><br/><em>It's irresistible, yeah</em><br/><em>I love the way, I love the way</em><br/><em>I love the way you hurt me,</em> baby<br/><em>I love the way, I love the way</em><br/><em>I love the way you hurt me, baby</em></p><p>She stuck a pair of socks to the line swaying her hips to the beat while singing now and then biting her lip in concentration. I couldn't help but giggle. If I could I'd love to fall in love all over again. The song ended and with that split second of silence my giggle was the only sound. Fareeha smiled turning to me. It amazed me how relaxed she was at home. When we step foot out nothing goes by her without her knowledge. A bird flying by, an old lady in the far left corner or the young couple sitting on the bench. She knew everything about her surroundings. But at home she wouldn't even notice me staring at her. </p><p>"Morning <em>habibti.</em>" Her pearly white teeth made her smile even more beautiful. She stopped infront of me standing on the second step while I stood on the first step. I was now taller than her. I took advantage cupping her cheeks while she held my waist. I placed a kiss on her forehead then hung my arms around her neck pulling her into a hug. Her arms wrapped around my torse a firm yet gentle hand placed on my. We stood like that for a while. I ran a hand through her hair as we pulled out of the hug. "Morning rock star." I giggled as she gave me a sheepish smile. "Did you like the performance ?" She asked with a smirk raising a brow. "I especially liked the swaying hips." I commented with a smirk. "Oh is that so ?" Her hands found my waist again. "Yes. And I have to say my shirt has never looked better on you." I held her neck stroking it with my thumb. "Oh ?" She feigned innocence as I smirked at her. "And those baggy pants are only doing you good." I moved my hands over her shoulder placing them flat just below her clavicle. "You're physique is absolutely breathtaking in this lighting." I winked to which she bit her lip trying to prevent her smile. "So I have been told." I could see her smile breaking through. "Mind showing me how breathtaking your physique it is in our room ?" Fareeha asked finally letting her smile go with a snort. I giggled burying my face in her neck. "I'd love to." I whispered placing a kiss in her neck. I could feel the goosebumps beneath my lip. Standing up straight she held my thighs lifting me. I wrapped my legs around her torso and my arms around her neck. Her hands supported me as she walked to the room. She placed butterfly kisses on my face as she headed down the hall to our room. I cupped her cheek pulling her into a passionate kiss. For a moment she stopped walking but when she kissed back she walked again.</p><p>We reached the room and she reached out to open the door but struggled. Pinning me to the door placing kisses down my jaw into my neck. She reached the door knob and opened it leaning back to prevent me from falling. Walking in and kicking the door close behind her she walked to the bed gently laying me down. Immediately getting on the bed to straddle me. Her hands placed next to my head and her muscles flexing as she supported her own weight. I stared into her brown eyes filled with love and passion. I could feel my breathing get heavier. I ran my hands up her arms into her neck pulling her into a kiss. She leaned down a bit to deepen the kiss. I slipped my hand under her shirt placing a hands on her abs and the other in her neck pulling her closer for a rough more heates kiss. I sighed in content moving my hand to feel her back muscles. Taking the opportunity Fareeha leaned down while she moaned lowering her body to lay ontop of me but still keeping some of her weight off me. We pulled away in need of air. I laid my head back as Fareeha traced hot wet kisses down my neck slipping warm hands under my shirt up over my breasts. I closed my eyes for a moment while I let out gasp. With a smirk she pulled back now looking at me with eyes a shade darker. I didn't have a bra on knowing Fareeha loved it. "Irresistible ?" I teased earning a hum as she now startled my waist tugging at my shirt. I lifted myself enough for her to take off my shirt. As she threw it aside I pulled at her shirt lifting it over her head. I ran my hands over her abs admiring her body. I moved my hands to her waist as leaned down again. I moved my hands up her back holding her close as she gently kissed my neck and started sucking on my skin. I let out a throaty moan. When she pulled away sitting upright I took my chance sitting up and swapping our positions. Her back hit the mattress as I got on her straddling her at the torso. Her mouth had a small smirk as her hands reached out for my waist. I leaned down kissing her like this was our last kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thinking of starting a book that's short stories and not just one shots.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An angel's number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Summary: after a crazy party Angela tries to find Brigitte but instead she finds Fareeha.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the support everyone. I really didn't think I'd be getting this reaction. Thank you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Third pov</strong>
</p><p>"Chug! Chug! Chug!" The crowd cheered as Fareeha gripped the barrel of beer standing on it upside down with the help of Sombra and Zarya to keep her balanced. She had beaten the record two years ago and has kept the record ever since. Every party she won the challenge. "Chug! Chug! Chug!" The cheers grew louder as she neared the finish. And once she did the room erupted with collage students screaming and cheering. Sombra and Zarya lowered her feet letting her stand and after a tense fifteen seconds still holding her beer and not throwing up everyone cheered once again. </p><p>Once the excitement died down Fareeha decided to get herself a lighter drink. Reaching the kitchen there Brigitte stood with Hana on the counter. "Well done on the challenge !" Hana called over the music. With a cocky smile Fareeha chuckled. "Easy peasy." She winked grabbing a drink. "I'm gonna swim. Wanna join ?" Fareeha asked turning to her friends taking a sip of her drink. </p><p>Angela entered the room blonde almost golden locks falling over her shoulders, high waisted (descent) short shorts with a crop top that says <em>'cute but unstable'</em>. Her blue eyes reflecting the light and the alcohol stain showing in the sharp light. She went and stood next to Fareeha who was infront of the two younger students. "Need another drink ?" Angela asked and the two shook their head. Fareeha was in awe at how beautiful Angela was. She'd seen her before and had spoken to her many times but now she was thousand times more attractive. <em>Must be the alcohol allowing me to fully appreciate her beauty and my gayness</em>. Fareeha raised a brow at the thought. Tracer walked in heading straight for the snacks. Her outfit won the most compliments with the words <em>'sounds gay, I'm in'</em> written in white on black. Amélie walked in after her, her black shirt saying <em>'ew feelings'</em> written in white. </p><p>Fareeha turned to the blonde with a goofy smile. Her skin looking as soft as a baby's bottom. And pale but beautiful. "Hey beautiful." Her words weren't filtered and frankly in her state she couldn't care less. Angela looked at Fareeha a faint blush on her cheeks. "Your hand looks heavy. Here, let me hold it for you." Fareeha said holding her hand out to the blonde. With a giggle she placed her hand in the offered hand. Fareeha gave her a cocky smile glancing at the younger students. "Wanna swim ?" Fareeha asked looking at Angela who shrugged a response. "Great!" Fareeha threw the empty bottle away leading Angela out to the pool. </p><p>Angela stared at the water unsure if she should jump. Fareeha however didn't care. She wrapped her arms around the pale blonde's waist lifting her as she took a step forward. Angela quickly wrapped her arms around a tanned neck as they got thrown into the pool. Once her feet reached the bottom she kicked them up again standing with Angela's arms wrapped around her neck and her legs around her torso. She looked into deep blue eyes. It was pulling her in like a magnet. And while Angela could feel herself being pulled in by dark brown orbs. Fareeha could feel the cold water and heat from Angela sobering her up. Her confidence fading a bit. Angela could see her face heating up. So she took a chance and leaned in closing her eyes as she inched closer. Fareeha stared her heart stopping as their lips touched but as soon as she registered what was happening her heart beat returned to normal a different kind of calm taking over as she closed her eyes. Their lips fit together like they were meant for each other. A smile spread across Angela's face making her pull away from the kiss. Fareeha gave her a goofy grin making her giggle. </p><p>
  <strong> -next day- </strong>
</p><p>Fast asleep Fareeha laid across the foot of the bed on her back with Brigitte's legs over her stomach. Hana was curled up in her side with one arm behind her head and the other holding her gamer girl. A loid obnoxious ringing brought Fareeha out of her sleep. Groaning as she sat up reaching for the damnded device. </p><p>Seeing it was a call she swiped the answer call holding it away from her face but close enough to hear. Not seeing it was a face time call until a heavenly giggling made her look at the phone. And there she saw Angela with bed hair and a smile. Fareeha gave her a sleepy smile. "Unfair. How come Brig gets an angel's number and not me ?" Fareeha asked running a hand through her hair trying to wake herself. "If you find me then I'll give you my number." Angela smiled forgetting about the reason she called for. "Yeah." Fareeha gave one last look at the background and saw she was in the kitchen.</p><p>Pushing off the younger students feet falling off the bed but immediately jumping up. Rushing downstairs as she neared the blonde who sat at the counter hugging a cup of tea close to her with eyes closed. Fareeha walked over grabbing a bottle of water for herself. Angela opened her eyes curiously peering over her tea. Fareeha turned back to her with a bright smile. Angela couldn't help but stare at her toned stomach that was exposed from the unbuttoned shirt. "Top of the morning." She greeted  finishing her bottle of water walking over to the blonde. "<em>Guten nachmittag</em>." Angela smiled greeting her back now looking up again meeting brown orbs once again. "Uh... yes?" Fareeha didn't know what Angela said but she agreed nonetheless. "Sleep well ?" Angela giggled at the confusion Fareeha showed. "Like a rock. You ?" Fareeha askes stretching as she yawned. "Well I slept on the couch with Lena and Amélie behind me. I don't know how that happened but it did." Angela smiled as she looked down a faint blush forming on her lips. "Same here. Well I slept at the foot of the bed while Brigitte used me as a foot pillow and Hana curled up next to her." Fareeha rolled her eyes as Angela chuckled. "Sounds eventful." Angela said making Fareeha shake her head. </p><p>The kiss in the pool flashed through the Egyptian's mind. She looked at Angela who had once again closed her eyes as she took a sip of her tea. "Listen Angela... About last night." Fareeha looked at the ground as Angela lowered her cup putting it down next to her. "Yes ?" She raised a brow a small smile appearing on her lips. "You kissed me and then I kissed you and then we kissed a lot more. I kind if lost count about who kissed who. You know..." Angela stared amused as Fareeha rambled. "It meant a lot to me. And I realise now you might not feel the same but even if you don't feel the same I want you to know I like you and I hope we can be friends." Fareeha held her neck nervously but had a small smile. "Friends ?" Angela asked and Fareeha looked up brown eyes meeting blue eyes. "Yeah." She nodded and Angela gave her a smirk. "Who do this ?" Angela pulled the tanned student closer at her collar leaning down a bit to gently place her lips on Fareeha's. Fareeha immediately kissed back sliding her arms around the blonde's waist as she took a comfortable step forward. Once they pulled away again they shared cheeky smiles. "Would you like to be more than friends ? Who still do that." Fareeha asked earning a wide smile from Angela. "I'd like that." She nodded. Fareeha leaned up again to get another kiss. </p><p>"What in the name of messes happened here !?" Ana's voice rang through her home. Angela and Fareeha shared a panicked look. "Your mother is gonna kill me." Angela said to which Fareeha smiled. "Yeah I'm pretty sure she'll kill me too." Fareeha said hugging Angela closer laying her head on her chest. "Fareeha Amari !" Ana came around the corner staring at the two. Fareeha gave her a sheepish smile and Angela have a small wave. "Finally." Ana rolled her eyes making the two students share a confused look. "Now. Who's gonna clean this up ?" Ana asked with a serious glare and Fareeha gulped. "Uh…" She looked at Angela for help. "Everyone." Angela said and Ana hummed. "That's right. I locked the house so no one is leaving until this house is spotless." She said grabbing a megaphone from the cabinet pushing the speaker button holding it up to her lips as she turned around. "Alright lazy asses get up !" She yelled as she walked through the piles of sleeping students. "Well we survived that." Fareeha joked making Angela giggle but shake her head. "I'm not done with you two !" Ana stood at the kitchen doot again speaking through the megaphone. Angela closed her ears while Fareeha groaned hiding her face in the blonde's shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short but the next one will be long.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know it's short but really wanted to share</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>